


The Prisoner - Mask

by xixiok108



Series: The Prisoner [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Forced Relationship, M/M, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Unwilling Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixiok108/pseuds/xixiok108





	1. Cover Mask

翻滚着，爆裂着。  
灼热扑面而来。

看上去，是岩浆。  
但不是，这里不是地球，没有那种火热的地质核心。  
  
这里是塞伯特恩星球。  
只有一颗，重新起搏的，冷冰冰的芯。

就如那身后的视线。  
既烫得烧穿甲背，又冷得冻结机体。

 

“为什么你要像那样看着我？”  
“像哪样？”

银灰的机体问，红蓝的机体答。

 

「噗嗵——」

银灰机体松开双手。  
暗黑巨大的融合炮筒，在自身沉重的垂直重力作用下，几乎没浪费任何时间，掉进了熔炼炉。

吐着火舌的熔炼液，就像一群捕捉到猎物的红色噬菌体，争先恐后，铺天盖地，蔓延攀爬。  
蚕食了它。

「咕噜-咕噜」  
  
沉没下去的冒泡声，好似它最后的哀鸣。  
但，那视线没有任何改变。

 

“如果你还担心它会从背后轰你一炮，现在，你大可不必那么紧张了。”  
“如果我是在紧张的话，那你是不是轻松过头了？作为一名囚犯……”

银灰机体语轻，红蓝机体话重。

 

银灰机体移开了看着熔炼炉的目光。  
一样跟随了自己几百万年，成为了机体一部分的标志性武器，被强制销熔。

这，只是投降所需要付出的代价的极小一部分。  
更多的偿还，还会接踵而至。

他都不知道自己是否能支付得起。  
毕竟，他现在已经一无所有。

 

“呵……不然，你为何要像那样看着我？”  
“像哪样？”

转回身，对视上。  
红蓝机的光学镜明明是冷冽的蓝，却燃烧得和那熔炼炉一般火艳。

一问一答着，但继续不下去的交谈。

 

像哪样？  
像一种……要将他撕裂，劈开，拆卸成碎片的…可怕的…执念一样的东西。

是的，可怕。  
甚至可以说是，让他打起寒战的……陌生。

 

这是件很微妙的事。  
他原本以为作为这么长久以来的敌人，对手层面上来说，他是佩服他的，更深点，可以说尊敬。

这也是他放下武器的原因之一。  
也许，他该相信那个人一次，相信他可以带领塞伯特恩走向美好。

而当他们再次合作，捣毁时间静止的黑暗塞伯特恩行动后，一切，又变得有点不一样了。  
在那艘叫做寻光号的飞船上，他看着他朝他走来的时候……

第一次，他生出了一丝恐惧感。  
而那时，也是一种与现在极为类似的眼神。

或许，是他从未去想过……  
他……是如何看待他的。

这个问题。

 

「咔呛-咔呛-」

红蓝机体重重地移步过来。  
冰蓝光学镜就像一根冰柱，看过去。

已被熔炼液燃红的半截，另外未被吞噬的半截……  
依然黝黑。

这让他的蓝眸内，闪过一丝火光。

 

“…………”

看一眼这样的他。  
银灰的机体无言。

听说他自愿放弃了汽车人部队的指挥权。  
听说他把他的领导模块已经交给了别人。

不知道，那是不是和卸载掉这具融合炮一样……  
没有变得更轻松，反而是更沉重。

他不想再留下。  
而他，选择又回来。

好像，他从自我放逐中找了某些东西。  
或者，说是坚定不移认清了某些事情。

不知道，在那个叫做死亡宇宙的地方，他遇见了什么。  
看上去，那里，似乎带来了现在这种深刻的陌生气息。

他这么猜测。

 

“转身，我要检查你的背后。”

低低的轰鸣声，从红蓝机体面具遮盖下的的发声腔里发出，带着浓重的换气腔里卷出的气流。  
听着比平时更…有压迫感。

以至于，听到的瞬间，火种觉得压抑。  
是面具的关系？

说起来，他是什么时候开始戴着那个面具的？  
自己有见过他真正的面容吗？

顺从地背转机体。  
银灰机体认真想。

 

「喀-喀-」

轻响。  
银灰机体机体随之一颤。

有一股火热的触感搭在了他背后的炮筒之上。  
刹那之间，他还以为是被浇筑上了熔炼液。

那么高烫的错觉。

 

“那是我机体组成的一部分，想要单独拆卸下来不太容易，但我可以从内部系统重置我的武器模式来卸载它，如果你希望的话……真奇怪，为什么这个所谓的审判后机体武器确认检查，不是由你们那位了不起的首席医官来执行？”

“救护车说他不想再为一个罪恶累累的战争犯罪者浪费任何时间。”

“是吗？不太让人敢相信…一位职业荣誉感超强，值得尊敬的医生…会说出这样差别对待的话呢……”

“那…你是指摘我在撒谎？”

“……不，我只是不知道你还有角色扮演的爱好。一会儿汽车人领袖…一会儿主审大法官…一会儿机体检查医官……”

 

「咔咔——」

这次，是重响。  
又有一抹高温，触及到身后炮筒之下的腰背甲。

背对着。  
看不到交谈的对方。

而让机体的反应度变得更加的灵敏。  
差不多机体内部置换的交互气息，就呼吸在机甲的表层面上一般。

明明带着面具。  
却像那些咄咄逼人的话语。

使人传感微粒都高高竖起的焦虑。

 

“卸掉。”

感到炮口被用力敲着，命令声极近极低吹进接收耳，仿佛就贴在那说的。  
银灰机体，微微皱眉。

 

他习惯于发号施令。

本以为是这样。  
但他发现，他跟别人说话时，其实很有技巧。

只对他，毫不客气。  
就像带着一个面具。

啊，不是像。  
他是戴着的。

 

「呿噹——」

但还是依言，改写内部系统命令后，银灰机体反手置肩甲，摘卸了那具联结自己ALT形态模式的坦克炮。  
那就意味着，现在，在这里，他将因机体部件缺失，而不能变形为ALT模式。

 

“你…几时开始戴着那个面具的？”

他问了出来。  
并不是特别想知道，也没有明确的目的。

他只想在这枯燥的，单调得让人思维飘忽的审讯中，随意的打发时间而已。  
是的，这其实是一场审讯。

在他的公开庭审判决之后的一场非公开的，带有侵犯人身权益性质的机体武器模式确审。  
他的辩护人通天晓曾为他提出过抗议，认为这不符合塞伯特恩大法典所规定的犯人应有权益范畴。

但被判决抗议无效。  
他没有抗议的权利。

无论如何，在别人看来，他不是一名普通的犯人。  
他是一个…即使被公开处以火种剥离术也嫌太轻的……导致了千百万生命逝去的战争犯人。

 

威震天。  
霸天虎首领，邪恶代言人。

是他们给他的裁定。  
而他……

擎天柱。  
汽车人领袖，正义声张者。

则被这么传颂。

 

这场由正义审判邪恶的机体检查，将确定他是否有必要被移除武器模式。  
即是说，有可能，他将以任何武器也不准配备的裸机模式，登上一艘驻扎近三百名汽车人的太空飞船，担任莫名的联合船长，执行寻找塞伯特恩骑士任务的……流放刑罚。

他不知道，那个担任主审法官的他，最后，会判决出一个这样的结果。  
即使是流放，也有很多种方式，不是吗？  
  
紧随那个判决结果而来的，就是现在正在进行中的…机体武器检查审讯。

  


首先，他就被要求熔化掉手臂融合炮。  
然后，就会是更多的要求………………

直到把他分解得支离破碎。  
就是他们所有人的愿想吧。

让他，威震天，从这颗星球永远消失。

 

“忽…忽…忽…”

心绪飞了许久，没有对提问的回音。  
只听到节奏的，呼呼的气流，因被什么遮挡而变得异常紧迫的喷发出声响。

浓厚，鲜明。  
又强烈。

是的，那是因为，戴着面具。


	2. Uncover Mask

低矮的金属墙壁上，镶嵌着透光的钢化硅透光罩。  
外面，人来人往，似乎很匆忙的场景，全部明晰地投影进来光学镜。

但是，没有一个人看向这里。  
彷若一个独立的，封闭的异世界。

 

观察，是件很有趣的事情。  
很多时候，人总是以为，只有自己独处于某种状态。

就像，那个从通道急急忙忙跑过去，而把通路指示灯撞到反向的家伙。  
以为没人看见，就慌张随便改拨两下，仍然指示着错误方向。

 

无声的笑了。  
因为没有别的事情能做，所以他在这里观察着别人。

而他，也被人，以一种几近显微扫描的方式在观察着。  
不，不是，是被审察着。

 

「啪-嗒-」

轻不可闻，灼烫粘黏，审察…来到腰挂之侧的大腿外甲。  
冷凝液珠，自动渗出。

那些…让神经簇丛全部绷紧的……高温的指尖，刀一般划过机甲……  
电得火种阵阵诡痛。

 

“……那里，只有两把轻火力手持配枪……”  
“我要检查。”

不容他解释完毕。  
重音在面具的压迫下，回响。

那些从边缘漏出的热气，蒸发到了后脖。  
成珠的冷凝液，紧张成柱。

大腿外侧被宽大的手掌辗压弹敲。  
更带着精妙的摩挲感。

 

讨厌。  
他不喜欢他这样在自己的机体上做出的动作。

那让他有……  
如站在死亡嚣叫的坟墓，机体电子速燃的能量喷涌感。

 

他从来没有退缩过。  
不管是在面对他一生中的哪个对手。

从他第一次拍碎一名重装汽车人警卫兵开始，到卡隆角斗场的每一位角斗士踩在脚底，到撕开御天敌的火种，到粉碎护天卫的头颅，到垃圾星的五面怪，到萨克巨人，到铁甲龙，到死亡宇宙的黑暗之心巨怪……当然，还有他，这位被他一炮穿心后，成为领带模块携带者的汽车人新领袖。

他们之间一打就是几百万年，无数次割裂过对方的机体。  
至少，那时候他们是对等的。

 

不像现在，近到呼吸着彼此从换气腔里流出的空气。  
却，隔阂得像素未谋面的陌生人。

陌生的说话方式，陌生的接触方式。  
和这些，缠绕在机体上的，如同触不到的伤口似的…陌生的抚摸方式。

像清扫机器人的扫尘须，那双不小的手掌，在他的大腿甲上不重，也绝对不轻的滑行。  
再潜入配枪的子空间甲壳，夹弄着，沿内甲拔出它们的缓慢速度……  
  
哪样都烧痛。

 

“……我以为，在你们的首席医官为我修理好机体的时候，我已经接受过全身扫描检查了。”

必须说点什么，打破这股真空般的窒息气氛。  
更想打断那些…时轻时重，时急时缓在机体游走的触摸。

“……所以呢？”

可能调整了一下发声腔。  
比起之前从面具下发出的如被延迟播放般的话语来说，这句显得干脆又…冷漠。

 

对，除开陌生，还有冷漠。  
在他们这次再遇之后。

他们之前也谈过很多次。  
在他每次被他俘虏之后。

说到俘虏，仔细想想……  
好像是…很多次，他都抓到了他。

如果以这个作为标准，来判定他打不过他，或输了，他是不愿承认的。

战争，是个非常复杂，与残酷的过程。  
尤其当你还有个孜孜不倦与你对抗的敌手时，更加困难。

要承认的是，那些俘获，有时候是出于策略，有时候是已无处可逃，抑或，不想再逃。  
类似现在。

 

“……我是想说，他的检修报告里，应该出具了我机体目前的状态和各项数据。在首席医官修好的机体搞小动作，我觉得我并没有那种能力。”  
  
“你想逃，不是随时都可以做到？”

 

看，除开陌生，除开冷漠，还有不信任。

确实。  
每次他抓住他，他都又成功的逃了。

也许，这就是他不信任他的原因？  
也许不是。

四百万年了，多多少少，两人之间都有改变。  
应该说，这个世界上不太可能存在一成不变的人。

人总会在不同的时期，遇见不同的人。而那些不同的人，会带给你不同的影响，让你发生改变。

 

他对他，从来都是热情的。  
他如是感觉。

热情的想要击败他，热情的想要抓住他，热情的想要他接受他的思想，热情的想要改变他。  
那种热情，在每次他面对他时，都犹如铺天盖地的塞伯特恩太阳离子狂暴风云，将他包围，将他侵袭。

因此，他想，如他所愿，他就改变一点吧。  
尤其，看着那个一直跟随他的，对任何人，包括对他，都报以无限信任的叫大黄蜂孩子，不自觉的，他的心柔软了下来。

被那样真诚的孩子所敬仰的人，一定，比自己更可靠吧。  
所以，改变，也没那么可怕。

 

「噗-嘭-」

火种突然一颤，胸口好痛。  
烫到不能忍受。

眼前黑乎乎一片。  
什么都看不见。

“呼呼…呼呼…”

他急促地置换起来。  
以至于感觉到热流吹到了自己的脸颊。

“……………………”

好一会儿后，光学镜才能解析出图像。

 

「嗵嗵-嗵嗵-」

火种又收缩，颤得更猛烈。  
但……

其实那是，他的那双蓝色手掌在拍击他。  
蓝色？

噢，蓝色。  
他的手掌，他的光镜，他的面具……

近到，面对面。

 

“打开。”

冷蓝如夜星的光眸低垂，定点于他的胸甲。  
面甲下的声线沉，又闷。

迟疑的，他低头看去。  
和背后翻滚着的熔炼炉一样烧人的，是他按在胸口的掌心。

他都在怀疑，他是不是就是那熔炼炉的化身……  
来把他消熔殆尽的。

 

“……呃？那儿…并不是能容纳武器的部位……”  
“但你让惊破天从你这出来了，还接管了你的霸天虎事业。”

“……………………”

事实被他漠然说出来。  
就如他压在他身上的手掌的力度。

让他，喘不过气。

 

他意识到自己一无所有，是在不死水晶城碰到突然现身的他后发觉的。  
  
红蜘蛛永远都在背叛他，并在公审他时瞎吹胡说，落井下石。震荡波百万年蚩伏在霸天虎军中，一直都只为了自己的野心。声波，因为忠心于霸天虎事业，而唾弃了抛下霸天虎事业的他。

他身边所有的人，都离开了他。  
而他的身边，依然环绕着那么多人。  
  
无论他放下几次他的领袖身份，他们依然翘首等待他的归来，期盼他的领导。  
不管他如何奋战，有他在，那个领袖世系的毒素就一直在扩散。  
  
他杀不死他，打不败他，就唯有相信他。  
相信他作为领袖，能以毒攻毒。  
  
如此，他劝说着失去了情感扇区的震荡波，既然连他都能改变，他也一定可以。

 

他们都应该改变。  
他们都有所改变。

 

觉得有改变是，后来他问他，在震荡波做过所有这些后，还能一如既往把他当朋友吗？  
他匆忙的走着，似乎不想回答。但又冷冷地回问他，那重要吗？

如果不重要，他就不会在那时那点向他提问了。  
他最后回答，那你已经知道我的答案了。

嗯，他知道了。  
他可以把震荡波继续当朋友。

但，对他，不能。

 

「喀啦——」

他打了个哆嗦。  
那手掌在他胸部划圈游移。

执行检查审讯不是问题。有问题的，是他的行为。  
那些…类似于爱抚般的动作，让人无比的不解…和想拒绝。

 

“打开。”

他又命令，视线不对等。  
他都没有看过来他的眼。

难道，他竟然比他高？  
还是他压迫过来的身形所造成的视错觉？

事到如今在想这种问题的自己……  
也是好笑了。

 

「哐当-哐当-」

要打开是吧，打开给你看个够。  
像是被那冷淡激起了火花，银色机体三两下就卸开了自己的胸部外甲。

绿光茫茫闪耀的火种，在被复杂的线路精巧的包裹中，微亮微亮。  
袒露于红蓝机体锐利的目线中。

 

他克制着机体的伏动。  
那是他脑模块中的那些隐约的恐惧，传递给了机体。

他可以在表面上装得若无其事。  
但没有办法压制机体潜意识里做出的临危应激反应。

 

“救护车说你被震荡波严重损坏了内部构件……他是怎么对你的？”  
“……哈……？”

他听出自己的话音里，有愤怒。  
他是在生气。生气自己像个初入战场的新兵一样瑟瑟发抖，生气自己那些…对着他发泄不出来的情绪，生气自己不知道从哪里来的，波动的感情。

明明，以前，一直都是他在他面前，游刃有余。  
如今，变了，正好相反。

 

“……你让他在你身上开了个洞……”

“…嘿，我说不管你信不信，我不知道他在我身上搞了什么鬼。现在这具机体，是声波用我最初的那副机甲的部件重铸制作的。但之前那具让你羡慕嫉妒恨，能飞起来的黑色部件是由霸天虎在地球的13号矿的物质制作的，他说在我机体内部隐藏了一个太空桥密匙……具体的，我想你也见识过了…你还想我对你说明什么……”

“你体内有座太空桥……给我看。”

“啊？我都说了我不知道他怎么弄的，他当时把我弄得生不如死！！很痛！你自己去感受一下，你的机体被一股不属于你自己的强大能量控制，接着，最离谱的是，居然从你的身体里面钻出来别的…人………”

 

说不下去了。

比起当时那不愿回想起来的，锥心刺骨，痛彻全身管线的掠夺。  
现在，那些蓝色的手指更让他慌乱。

就像在进行缜谨的查看，指头挑拨起他胸腔里的细密的机体内线，沿着它们如同迷宫般的回路，一路轻捏，抚摸，揉擦。  
离火种太近，这样的触摸，带来的是让全身排气孔穴都膨胀的惊悚。

不要这样……  
  
无法说出口。  
只能握碎般地把拳头簒紧在身侧。

 

“……是吗？他让你很痛……”

回音，接收器的鼓膜在哀鸣。  
是他的声音原本就如战鼓般沉重，还是因为戴着面具才如此？

近在贴面距离之内，才看清，那面具并不光滑。  
磕磕绊绊，刮痕交错。

“……………………”

憋住呼吸，生怕两人的置换就这么接壤，从而进入彼此的换气腔道。  
曾几何时，他会词穷句末至如此？

提出问题得不到回应，说出话语被半途截断。

 

“我脸上有什么东西吗？你一直盯着看……”  
“哎？！”

猛地，惊觉视线对上了。  
那冰蓝的光镜眼眸，闪着晶亮晶亮的光纤，直直地逼视过来。

真假？他在一直盯着他的脸看？

“…有个面具……”

接着，他听到了自己如实反映心声的回答。  
呃……弄得他好想笑出来，虽然并不好笑。

而且尽管收效甚微，但平缓了一点点焦灼。

 

一次，二次，三次。  
他看到他眨了三次眼。

“你说得对。”

他这么回了句。  
接着，蓝色的光镜视线移离，他们胶着的对视被错开。

忍不住了。  
嘴角，似笑非笑的要拉扯出一弯弧度时……

  


“呃——啊————————！！！”  
  
被忽然冲破喉管而出的厉声叫喊所替代。  
痛，很痛，非常痛！！！

 

是什么……？  
低头看，有一支连着细细长长尖尖针管的溶液抽取装置，戳刺在他火种仓边的本源能量液主循环管。

“……呜…呃……………”

太痛了！  
痛感强度使得之前震荡波捣鼓他机体，开启连通死亡宇宙的传送门的痛，都微不足道了。

他不堪忍受。  
牙床咬碎也抵御不了这直接钻芯在他火种的剧烈痛楚。

 

趔趄着，他后退，想离开。  
可一股来自腰上的力道把他猛然牵扯住，并顺势前拉。

「咔呛-咔呛-」

机体外甲上的金属激烈碰撞出声。  
但由于胸腔内太过疼痛的感觉，这种碰撞基本刺激不到传感神经簇了。

“噢……呜！！”

还因为这个拉扯的动作，那根针尖显而易见刺入了更深处，怕是触及了火种。  
这是好久好久好久以来，机体因受到痛觉压迫，而导致他的系统调控中心紊乱。

视觉中心的内置清洗液，擅自地蜂涌到了镜片边缘。

上一次有这种感受……  
还是在梅塞廷那座昏暗的矿山医疗室内，他被一个神经科疯子医生，绑在修理电床上，一分一厘也无法动弹，摆弄他的脑模块。

此时此刻，有过之，而无不及。

 

「咔噹——」

捞在他腰部的那股力量，转移到了他的头部。  
他被压在了红蓝机体的肩甲上，半边脸颊还紧贴着他的面具，以至于能清晰的感觉到那里的坑洼，和底下灼烫的气息。

那些热热的机体温度，迅速地爬上他被压贴于那的面甲，向全身蔓延。  
砰砰砰，喀喀喀，他听到火种的跳动，和自己铁齿的战栗，抖成了同一频率。

对比起从那具红蓝机体下，传来的稳稳的火种做功频动来说……  
完全乱得不成基调。

 

「嗞溜——」

液体被抽吸的响声传出。  
不行了，痛到一个临界点了。

腿一软，眼一黑，他几乎就要掉线昏过去。  
只是机体被强硬的拥在那个暖暖的怀抱之中，他被妥妥地支撑着。

 

“……你…在…干什么呀……呃啊———！！！”

本来是说点什么比一口气憋在那要减轻痛苦。  
不过最后拔掉针管的那下，使得痛感爆表了。

火种痉挛着，当机了能量循环系统。  
马达也停了，动力卡壳传输不上来。

他只得任膝盖瘫软，完全被他搂住……  
才，不至于就地倒下。

 

「嗵嗵嗵嗵嗵嗵…………」  
「嗵嗵嗵……嗵嗵嗵……」

「嗵嗵…嗵嗵…嗵嗵……」  
「嗵…嗵…嗵…嗵…嗵…」

 

许久，许久。

实际上可能并没有那么久。  
他感到脚底能触及到地面的坚实，好像可以站稳了。

火种的频率也似乎稍有平稳。  
箍钳于机体的力度也松动了。

慢慢地，慢慢地，他落定双脚。  
机身之间，拉开了距离。

 

终于又可以看到，而不是感到…那块铁灰的面具。  
而他那双变得沉暗深蓝的眼眸，正将视力聚集在举起的那根针管装抽取装置上。

那里面，有着通透清澈，又浓郁的，漂亮紫色液体。  
是他的本源能量液，他都能感觉到……和它们的相互呼应。

一下，它们被蓝色大手掌握成拳，遮盖。  
再摊开，掌心中什么都不见了，如变了出戏法。

 

“……你到底是要……”

疑问提出的速度，赶不上他的手的位移。  
这次，落在了他的腰挂。

尽管已经熟悉了那个温度。  
却熟悉不了那种触摸方式。

“取下。”

然后，他继续命令。  
平静得如塞伯特恩冻雪高地的冰原。

“…呼…呼……你到底是要干什么？”

几许气息调节后，他不得不再次提问。  
他觉得他的耐心被玩弄了。看上去，这已经不再是一场单纯的什么武器系统检查审讯了。

 

“取下。”

揪住那儿，他重复。  
面具之上的光学镜里只有淡漠的视线，而面具之下…当然，就什么也看不到。

“我可以拒绝吗？”

他也冰霜了面甲，冷淡了表情。  
就算预想到这不会是一场太公平的讯问，但行进至此，已让他觉得侮辱。

 

之前，他归纳过他的成千上万种属性，没有一次曾想过，他会如此对他。  
因为，在所有那么多次成为他囚犯的历史中，他对他的劝降也好，对他质问也好，对他的愤怒也好，都是耿直又认真，不掩饰。

此时，如同他戴着的面具，一切都变得暧昧又不明了。  
啊啊……问题是，他自始至终都是戴着那个面具的啊！

所以，不同…区别在哪……

 

“呵……”

他似乎笑了。  
那声音听来像是如此。

“拒绝？你确定……你想？”

他跨近一步。  
刚拉开的距离归零。

他不能再退。  
因为身后就是熔炼炉。

能感受到那里传来的热量，和眼前说着寒冷话语的红蓝机体所散发出来的气场，一致。

 

“取下。”

他第三次说出同样的单词。  
手，游移着，至腰部正中，伸开，覆压在他的底盘前置挡板之上。

“………”

他还能说什么呢？  
他不是傻子。要说，到现在他还不明白这个所谓的武器系统确认检查审讯，只是一个欲盖弥彰的幌子，那就真是太小看他了。

“为什么………”

他投降，他自愿加入汽车人，他接受被公开审判，他没有反对密闭武器确审……  
所有的这一切，没错，都是认罪需要付出的代价的一部分。

但，并不代表，他就可以被为所欲为了。  
他，是威震天，当他需要一个解释的时候，就必须给他。

 

“事到如今，你来问为什么？在你贴上大黄蜂的汽车人标志时，我就说过，你准备好面对接下来的一切了吗？你怎么答的？别告诉我…你就已经不记得了……”  
  
“……………………”

他记得，他该死的记得一清二楚啊！  
噢，所以，这是一场名为试炼的审讯，测试他做出投降觉悟的底线。

 

「咔啦-咔啦-」

沉默。  
他解开腰挂，取下了挂链其上的底盘前后挡板。

粗略一扫，周围已经散落着他被命令放下的各种“武器”。  
背甲坦克炮，腿侧轻火力便携激光枪，胸腔外甲，腰挂挡板……

而，他给他的解释，比起不能接受，他更不能反驳。  
归根到底，他们之间，显然他才是更天真的那一个。

那时候他回复的是，那就让他们拭目以待。

 

现在来看，如果不是他对他所宣称的，每个人生来就有追求自由平等的权利…抱有超过他自己想象的幻想，就是他对他太过乐观。  
乐观到，今时今日才觉得困惑。  
  
困惑于，是他变了？还是…如今的他，才是真实的他，一个“卸下”了面具的他。他以往认识的他，都是…戴着面具的他。  
这样想，就像打一针强力休眠剂麻醉心身，勉强的，硬给他对他的奇怪态度，找个理由来说服自己。

 

「咕噜-咕噜-」

沸腾着，暴跳着。  
背后的热浪源源不断扑袭过来。

放空的底盘处，裸露的对接面板，收缩着想躲避。  
他垂下头雕，也许什么都别再想，就这么随他去比较好。

“靠过去墙边。”  
又一道命令接踵而至。

“哈？”  
说是什么都别想，就这么随他去…可…是要他…就这样前后门户大开靠过去那边无遮的墙？

虽然，一直也没人看过这边一眼。  
但是，那里，面对的，是一条过往通行道啊！

“不然你宁愿靠在熔炼炉上吗？”  
“你究竟想要把我怎样才满意？”

他催，他堵。

 

沉默，双方都变得置换加快又呼吸低沉。  
追问，毫无意义，不会有答覆。

翻了翻和熔炼炉一样火红的光学镜片。  
银灰机体迈步，移动机形。

 

「咔滋-咔滋-咔滋-」

每走一步，他都能感到带起的空气，窜进镂空的对接面板的凉意。  
温度变化，让那里对外部环境的传感反射，加重了。

然后，是他的视线。  
他也能感觉到，随着他的每一步走动，它们都停留在他机体的哪一处。

面对强化玻璃钢透明墙，他止步。  
是通行道，但依然无人看过来。

还能更糟糕到哪去？

 

「咔呛-咔呛-咔呛-」

他听到他来到他背后的踏步响。

“忽…忽…忽…忽…”

和面甲下的喘息声。  
他还深深的置换了一口气，好像要为要演说什么做发音准备似的。

安静，但是他在看着。  
无言，但是他在看着。

不需要回头，不需要提问，他就是知道。  
他其实也知道……接下来可能会发生什么。

 

“……把腿张开……”

良久后，红蓝机体发声了。  
音调平稳，一如既往低沉，及命令句式。

“……呵……”

银灰机体轻笑，面甲却并无笑意。  
他就是觉得好笑而已。

 

“……莫非你觉得我在那藏了武器？”  
“……难道你没把这当武器使用过？”

也笑着，冷笑着。  
他撸住他的输出管卡槽。

“哼…我不需要用那种武器来征服人……”  
“哦…？听起来像是……你更乐意被征服？”

再，侵略到后面的对接口边缘。

 

“你的笑话真拙劣。那里…和化油器一样，仅仅是用来排泄废油渣的部件而已，难不成你打算用“那里”征服宇宙……哈哈…呃！！！”

他本想嘲笑，但……  
底下，那些粗犷的指头揪捏住接口软甲外叶，他不由得禁声失语。

“……………………”

他也控制不住机甲的煽动，白芷的呼吸在墙面蒙上气雾，模糊了透明墙。  
他看到映射在玻璃上的倒影，红蓝的机体紧贴于他身后，蓝焱焱的光镜通亮。

“呵……你在紧张…只是用来排泄废油渣的部件而已，用得着这么害怕？”

 

轮到他嘲弄他。

是的，该死的，他是在紧张，是在害怕。  
他知道他接下来可能会干什么，但知道，和接受，是两件完全不同程度上的事。

现在的情况是，比起接受，他更必须考虑选择不接受的后果。  
因为那意味着，搞不好一切都得重新来过。

 

“把腿张开。”

而且根本就没留时间容他思考。  
他重复着同样的话语。这是他今天的审讯方式，是，他也明白，重复，在某种情况下是非常有威慑性的心理攻势。

“……你还真是敢呢，就不怕被人看到你对审讯中的囚犯做这种事……”

不过，他还是打算最后为自己争取一下。  
虽然肯定无济于事，而他也很了解他的固执。

 

“我不知道你说的这种事是哪种事，也不知道你在怕什么……”  
  
“你就继续装，是你啊，你的脑子怎么了？你怎么会想要对我……”  
  
“我只是根据判决流程，进行正常的武器机检确审而已。”  
  
“正常到必须对犯人强行侵犯？你的确审手段是不是过激了点，擎天柱领袖……”  
  
“……看来我们终究是…在对某些事物的看法上…无法达成统一呢，前…霸天虎首领威震天…”

 

「咵啦-啪嗒-」

左右开弓，红蓝机体的双手啪啪两巴掌打在银灰机体大腿。  
并从前腰绕过，伸入内侧掰起。

“我说最后一遍，把腿张开。”  
“如果我说不呢？”

 

是不是恐惧到极点后，反而脑袋会一片空白的冷静呢？  
他的恐惧来源于，他从来没有想过，也从来不会去想，更，根本想像不到，有一天，他会跟他，有机体上的对接接触。

可以说，他傻了。  
  
他考虑的，关于他的唯一的，也是全部的一件事，就是，想让他明白塞伯特恩所需要的真正的自由是什么。  
这才是，他跟他，相互存在理由。

因此，当一个他脑中完全没有的事，跳过产生的过程，直接具现成行为到跟前时，他都不知道该如何面对了……  
确切的说，是无法面对。

 

“所以…你的回应是‘不’吗？”

就如打开某个很重要的密码箱，需要最终确认般，他这么问道。  
独断专令到…从头到尾也不给他一丝一毫拒绝的缝隙。

「咵噹————」

猛闭一眼光学镜，他唰地张开了两腿。  
以一步能跨开的最大幅度。

“………………”

背后是静默。  
仿佛意料之中，预想之外。

 

“………手抬高，放墙上。”

跟着，缓缓的，新的命令传达。  
死了般，他照做。

 

「喀啦-咔咔-」

背后的机体又贴近他一步。  
还有某种滑盖打开的轻响。

“……要进去了……”  
“什…么……呜呃！！！”

他稍一偏头刚想问…什么进去……  
就…有东西进来了。

 

“………………”

梆硬，烙烫，硕大，粗长……  
从腰下底盘传感到脑中枢的第一感觉，粗略说来是这样。

这就是…进入他体内的东西？

就这样进来？  
那怎么可能进得来……

那是一根塞伯特恩人的外置输出管啊！  
是一旦过载功率发动，就会变成塞伯特恩人全身最硬扎，最暴虐部分的机体部件啊！

 

「哐当-喀啦-啪嗒——」

他扭转腰身，把那探进头的异物滑出去一点。  
立刻被身后的22吨重的机体整机压上。

机甲金属与钢化透明金属之间的刮擦声，尖锐又刺耳。

 

“……见鬼……”

墙外，迎面走来了谈笑的三两人群。  
墙内，他被压在壁上全身动弹不得。

「啪嗒-咔叽——」

他的下半机身挤进了他的两腿之间。  
他强烈感觉到了…他前挡的构造，和形状，以及由那凸立出来的那根和他本人一样强悍的管身……

“…呼……呼呼……呼……”

置换系统做功剧烈，机体内部的亿万传感微粒都在报警。  
电缆，油道，回路，都反弹起来。

因为，这明显不是一场由机体，由火种，由脑模块，由内部系统协调统一，带着愉悦和享受来开启的…机体交合行为。  
他不想要，才带来高强度的抵制反射反应。

 

「咕啾-咕啾-」

那根铁灰蓝红的大管…执着的，顽强的，坚持的，叩击着…进去他机体内部的入口。  
他不知道这样可以持续多久。

如果以一场攻城战役来表示的话，那他就是…以一扇门锁都没有的软帘，来抵御对方的精钢铁甲大火統。  
连掀起帘子也不需要，对方只要前进，就破城了。

“……呜……嗯……”

看，还没想象完。  
对接口就被长驱直入了。

 

「噗叽-噗叽-」

“…呃……嗯嗯……呃……”

“…忽……忽忽……忽……”

 

进入声，和他自己的呻吟声。  
还有，背后，他的喘息声。

说起来，他都不知道，两具机体结合的过程，原来是这样。  
不可思议。

可能他被抽取本源能量液的痛感强度麻痹，现在感觉，不能说不痛，只能说，他已习惯了他给的痛。  
他反而迷扰于一些微细的传感信息，比如，声音。

他在行事过程中发出的种种声音，都极大的刺激着他的神经。  
他的面具，则成了音频的立体功放器，使得那些声音带上多重混音效果。

 

「-亢-亢-亢-亢-亢-亢-」  
他冲撞进入自己机体内部的声响……  
  
「-啪-啪-啪-啪-啪-啪-」  
对接面板连接贴到一起又被拉开的声响……  
  
「-喀-喀-喀-喀-喀-喀-」  
自己的机体被挤压在墙面上下拖曳的声响……  
  
「-啾-啾-啾-啾-啾-啾-」  
他的输出管在自己的对接甬道内前后抽动的声响……  
  
“…嗯…嗯…嗯…嗯…嗯…”  
“…忽…忽…忽…忽…忽…”  
  
当然，还有他和他……感受彼此的……对接吐息声响。  


 

他也不知道……  
这些机体连机交姌的声音，可以结合到如此精准的同步。

一具机体，当它脱离火种时，不过是一堆废铜烂铁，而当它连接到火种时，却鲜活的如此传感分明。  
不得不敬畏于塞伯特恩种族火种生命的神奇。

因此还有件事，他也是刚刚才觉察。  
他的机体，被别人整修时，无论怎样的触体行为，他都毫无感觉，无动于衷，而现在……

 

「哐当——————」

巨响，他的机体又一次被猛力剧烈冲击到墙体。  
现在，他的机体就像一锅热油里滴进了水花，被惊炸得每寸机甲都反应过度。

“站稳，别瘫下。”

手腕被压扣，腰被提起。  
萦绕耳旁的低音重喘，突然被有一小会没有出现了命令式语句替代。

他才发现自己，不知何时，已经焉趴趴的直往地面滑了。

呵……也是。  
不管他如何放空自己的思想，机体的感度，还有他，还是会把他拉回现实。

他受不了了。

就算他惮精竭虑去忽略，现实都会告诉他，他在和他对接。  
他被他压在一堵通透晶体的墙上，让他的输出管捅进捅出，插入抽离……随便谁，只要往这瞄上一眼，就能看得清清楚楚明明白白。

 

“……嗯……呃…嗯…嗯…呃…停……”  
“…忽……忽…忽……你是不是说了…停……你想我停下来？”

压抑着，却清晰的吐词吹在耳畔。  
伴随那舔抵在后脖的舌尖，以及，沿线盖戳般轻印至背脊的唇片……

 

“……………………”

他猛地抬眼。  
刚才起，就总觉得手腕被什么铬得很痛，原来，是他的面具。

他的手，紧握钳制住他的手腕，锁扣在墙面。  
手腕叠压之间，夹着面具。

即是说……  
他取掉了面具？

红色眼眸扫向墙面倒影。  
却被呼吸的油雾喷出遮掩，看不到，看不清，看不明……

 

「呛呛呛呛呛呛—————」

臀甲的撞击，变得急速又超级猛烈，接口甬道内，被往复摩擦得迸出了火星，火种猛跳着，震撼着，被迫与那进出机体的节奏齐步。  
所有这些加起来的痛，终于，超越了被强制抽取本源能量的疼。

 

机体内部被注入炙液的同时，他终究是软绵绵地倒下了。

恍惚中，听到有东西在怀中不停的嗑响。  
迷朦视线吧眨几下，勉强看清，灰铁色的……  
  
面具。

 

他感到他的机形在他身边蹲下，他的手掌拂过来他的面颊。  
而他，竟没有回头看一眼的力气。

全因，他是败者。

 

从始至终，他就处在一场注定输给他的战争之中。  
带面具的他，抑或不带面具的他，总是他。

多少次，无数次，他处于他建造的囚笼之中……  
永远，都是他的囚犯。

 

 

 

 

 

 

通道尽头的房间。

红蓝机体推门进入。  
有机形突兀猛冲至他面前。

 

“噢！！！普神！！！你确实知道我们在监控室看着的吧！！！”  
“不是你强烈要求监控整个审讯过程的吗……”

黑白机激动的口沫横飞。  
红蓝机镇定得纹风不动。

 

“可你居然和他……和他……”

“是的，如你所见，事情就是那样。所以，你可以取消…对他进行以死刑量刑为前提的二审要求了……”

“凭什么！！你又如何知道那不是他故意欲拒还迎讨你欢心！？”

“警车…你不如去找个你最厌恶的人，让他强奸你，你若能做到欲拒还迎的话…我会再考虑你提出的死刑二审。而现在，根据我们之前的协定，介于他在那样的情况下，没有使用暴力，且情绪稳定。我判定他通过了武器审讯，明天，他将以寻光号联合船长的身份，跟随他们一起离开。”

“噢，擎天柱你不能这样，你简直就像被下了什么迷魂药……”

“不管是哪样，都不关你的事。救护车，他归你接手监管了。”

 

“………………了解。”

听完红蓝机与黑白机的唇枪舌战，默默伫立一旁的橙白机体，沉缓应声。  
无语的，带着我不想发表任何评论的表情。

“……但是，为了以防万一，给他开副神经抑制药剂…愚人燃油…你要确保他在船上…每天服用。”  
“…………喔…………”

橙白机体面甲，露出复杂神色。  
黑白机体闻言，愤怒稍有缓和。

 

静谧。  
谁也不再说话。

红蓝机体蔚蓝光镜，沉沉地看向监控屏幕。  
已经黑屏，黑色的波纹在灯光下反射着光圈，一圈一圈藴晕，像巨大的黑洞……

让人抵抗不住地想坠落……

 

 

 

 

 

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

 

 

 

 

 

…………………想坠落。  
  
重力超乎寻常的强大。  
黑洞边缘，什么也感觉不到。  
  
是虚无的世界。

他穿越吞噬万物的死亡宇宙而回，他打开了封闭一切的时空缝隙归来。  
他总以为自己还有为之奋斗的无尽路程。

而如今，他已走到了终点。

 

“……阿尔茜，黑洞正在中心侵蚀一切…我们无法知道里面会有什么……但我相信你会向每个人讲述这里发生的一切。”

望着那个漆黑的巨洞，他微笑着对身边的粉红机体说道。  
不戴面具的脸被刮伤得五花八门，却能轻松的吐出话语。

“擎天柱，你不需要那么做。”  
粉红机体皱眉，忧郁地看着他。

 

“你和小翅膀值得有美好的未来……你有活下去的目标…阿尔茜……”

迎着黑暗。  
纵身高高跳下。

“……而我…所有的都在这了……”

和出声瞬间就被消散的话语一起。  
于闇魅中，坠落。

 

噬星的灭绝者，宇宙大帝的内心，黑暗……无边无际……  
接下来，就将是…完结了吧……

 

「喀啦—」

死亡的乌黑寂静中，轻响也无限震耳。  
脖颈下，有垂挂物倒悬。

晶莹剔透的荧紫液体光柱，摇曳着，一下一下，轻碰他的胸口。  
一剂本源能量液。

于是，他笑开嘴角，温柔了蓝眼。

 

没错，他所有的，都在这了。  
所以，让一切都结束在这吧。  
  
和平也好，战争也好，杀戮也好，救赎也好，爱慕也好，憎恨也好……

远处，幽暗中央，亮光渐起。  
同时，全身零件被剥离般，强痛袭来……

 

 

 

 

 

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

 

 

 

 

 

……强痛袭来……  
……………是火种。

痛得天旋地转，地动山摇。  
整个塞伯特恩星球在裂变。

那艘红刺头的飞船就近在眼前了，却摇晃得站都站不稳。  
元始天尊暴怒咆哮着，没有哪一处不在动摇。

痛啊……  
银灰机体揪住胸口，倒向分崩的地缝。

 

“威震天——————！！！”

与低沉重磅大喊的音速同时抵达的红蓝涂装胳膊，强有力地拉住了他。  
搀扶他避开炮火，与变形的地面。

好痛好痛好痛。  
为什么……突然之间，火种这么绞痛。

被丢在这功能主义的塞伯特恩以来，第一次，发生火种痉挛。  
还在如此紧急的当口。

 

“……威震天，你没事吧？还能坚持吗？我们马上就到了……”

疼痛中……  
那个熟悉的低重嗓音，一直在接收耳旁呼唤着他的名字。

“……奥利安……”  
“…我在。再坚持一下，我们就到达光逝号了。”

噢，是他？是他……？  
火种数据翻腾滚动，视线朦胧摇晃。

 

“威震天…我们到了。我们得马上登船离开这，塞伯特恩整个星球都在变形中……”  
  
“特…特米努斯他们还在矿底…没有出来……必须去接应他们……”  
  
“我去！我去接应他们。而你，你赶快登上光逝号，带领和指挥大家撤离……”

 

揪着胸口，他看向他。  
刚毅果敢的面容上，标刻了各种战斗痕迹。

另一个他。  
到底是哪一个，让火种起了痉挛。

 

「嘭-嘭嘭-嘭嘭嘭——」

爆炸剧烈的炸响在周围，燃起一圈又一圈的火花云。  
红蓝机体把他包裹在自己机身下，护着。

飚跳蹦跶的炸弹碎片，有几片如水漂石般划过他脸颊。  
能量液飞溅，他不由得眯起了深蓝光学镜。

 

“呵…看来你需要一块幸运面具……”  
银灰机体仰头看被火光映红脸盘的他，轻语浅笑。

“…幸运面具……？”  
他偏头，好像没懂。

痛，痛得停不下来。  
银灰机体敲打胸甲的火种仓处。

 

「咔哒-」

胸甲弹开。  
有铁灰色薄甲片随之掉落。

呃，就是这玩意。

拾起，覆盖于红蓝机体满脸挂彩的面甲。  
立刻，因为缩小了视觉目标，而使得他的蓝色光镜颜色，变得浓厚起来。

简直……一模一样。

 

“唔……呃……”  
  
火种抽搐得更激烈了。  
他不得不双手按住那。

“威震天？你怎么了……”  
他急切焦躁担心的问，搀扶着他的手带着深刻熟悉的体温。

分明不是同一个人，却无一处不同。

 

“…我…没……事…必须赶紧把所有的人都集中到光逝号……”  
“我去接特米努斯他们，你先登船…去医疗舱！！！”

红蓝机体把银灰机体架上红刺头的飞船舷梯，按下启动按钮。  
转身就冲进天崩地裂的纷飞战火中。

 

“奥利安！！”

银灰机体喊他。  
他回头。

“……别死……”

银灰机体对他说。  
面具之上，蓝色的光学镜渐渐睁圆，随即又弯眯成线，笑。

再次，转身。  
没入硝烟里。

 

「轰隆隆隆————」

漆黑的宇宙中。  
闪耀蓝光的圆形星球，在炎红的的炸裂巨响声声里，变形成超级巨人机械体。

每一处，也随之变形。  
来不及逃离的被碾碎，逃离的被追逐毁灭……

 

别死……  
试问这世间，谁能不死？

那痛……  
撕裂了火种，撕破了星云，拉开了通往另一个宇宙的大门。

再见。

想过的，念过的，爱过的，恨过的，忘了的，记得的……  
所有一切。

 

•• Finish ••


End file.
